Cliche is not always bad
by BellaBaybee
Summary: "You know, the girl and the boy talk, the girl ends up running away, the boy grabs the girl, then they confess their love for each other, then while the girl is chatting her mouth off, they end up kissing. So cheesy." This is my first fanfic so plz dont judge! Reuce and a little Gece too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OMG this is my first story so critism is welcome. I guess. Don't be rude, this is my first fanfic like i mentioned before. This might be an one shot or two but it depends on your reviews. Ok, Lets get started! Just to be clear, everyone is 16. Except Ty, who is 18.**

Rocky's P.O.V

.Gosh.I'm so bored. I layed back into my bed. I looked at my lavander walls and out my window. It's a Saturday Afternoon and I'm wasting my time in bed. I couldn't hang out with Cece, she's out for a 'Family Thing' which i felt suspicious of her, but I let it slide. I'd rather not hang out with Gunther and Tinka, even though Cece is now dating Gunther. I still can't get them out of my head but I still think they're good together. Tinka is out with my brother. Which, is totally funny! Hmmm...who else can I hang out with?

My phone vibrates. I sit up and grab my phone. Ugh, it's Deuce. He is such a perv. I read the text.

Deucemaster-Hey babe, wanna go out?

He's asking me out again. He was super kind and funny before, now he's a jerk now since he started hanging out with Frankie. I loved the old Deuce, I would consider him one of my Best Friends. But now he's not. He started to copy Frankie's ways so that's how he is now.

So, I text him back;

Rockyboo-What do you want now, Deuce?

Deucemaster-Didnt u hear me? i waz asking u out. So, pick ya up at 7?

Rockyboo-shut the hell up Deuce. Im not going out w/ u.

Deucemaster-youll cum around...;)

"UGH!" I groaned. I just hate him! He's such a loser! Well I can't risk wasting my Saturday complaining about Deuce's stupidness, I had to go out.

I check my cell. I'm not going to the movies again. All they show is Eat Prey Kill 2,Eat Prey Kill 2, and more EAT PREY KILL 2! I'm sick of that movie! Why can't they just kill the damn murderer?!

"Rocky?" I turned around to see who called my name and it was...Deuce. I just about lost it.

"What the heck do you want now?! Is it your cheesy pick-up lines? Or do you think your 'charm'" I put lots of sarcasm in 'charm."will get me to go out with you?" I screamed at him.

Deuce just looked at me. He looked offended. "Okay...then. I was just wondering if you would like to see a movie?" He asked. I was so confused. Then my rage came back on. "What would make you think that I would go see a movie with YOU?" I said.

"Well we're friends, I just thought that you were bored, walking around like that." He said. Was he watching me? "Why would you think that?" I shot back. "Think what?"

"That we're friends." I choked out. I was about to cry by the looks of his eyes when I said that. "Forget it. I'm leaving." I cried and walked away. I couldn't run because I didn't want to make this sooo cliche. You know, the girl and the boy talk, the girl ends up running away, then the boy grabs the girl, confesses their love for each other and while the girl is chatting her mouth off, they end up kissing. So cheesy.

Until I realized that I wasn't going home. I was going the wrong way. I turned around and guess what? Deuce grabbed me. That was a stupid choice. I didn't want to be super cliche, so I tried to wriggle free. Didn't work. When did Deuce get stronger? "Let me go!" I yelled but before I could continue, Deuce put his hand over my mouth. "Rocky, why would you say that?" He says, sorrow in his eyes. " Because, you act like a pervert! You dissed me and Cece for Frankie! All you do now is flirt with girls, especially me!" I yelled again.

"I do not flirt with you!" Deuce shot back in defence.

"Then what was that this morning?"

"What about this morning?"

"You were flirting with me! Via text!"

"Via who?"

"You were flirting me through text!"

"No I wasn't! I was hanging out with Frankie!"

"Then that makes sense!"

"For what?!"

"For flirting with me!" I screamed back. Our arguing caused some people to look.

"I wasn't flirting with you! I never used my phone! Only Frankie did!"

"Yeah you we- huh? Frankie used your phone?" I paused. If Frankie used his phone, and Deuce didn't, that means..."Hey babe" Someone called from not so far away. Deuce and I turned and Deuce smirked while I was stunned yet angry. It was Frankie. I glared at him.

"So th-th-that was Frankie?" I studdered.

"Yes." Frankie answered with a smirk on his face. He walked up to me and put his arm over my shoulder. Yeah...like I would fall for that. I pulled his arm off my shoulder. "Guess I got to burn my shoulder." I sighed. "Are you sure she digs you?" Deuce said while laughing like the old deuce he was. I smiled. That's the Deuce I remember.

"Uh,yeah she digs me." Frankie says.

"Let me know how that turns out." I say calmly and once again, I walk the wrong way. 'Just keep walking, Rocky, don't look like an idiot, especially infront of Frankie. That will be embarrassing.' I whisper to myself.

Too late because Deuce started laughing and so did Frankie. "Rocky, your apartment is this way!" Deuce yells. 'Dang!' I whisper. I turn around and stomp back to Deuce and Frankie. "Thank you Deuce." I say nicely. I turn to Frankie and slap him, leaving a red mark on his face. I wave and go up the stairs to see if Cece is home. So I can tell her everything.

Deuce's P.O.V

"Dude, She totally doesn't dig you." I said to Frankie

"I know." Frankie said while rubbing his cheek. "She seems to like you though. She totally got the hots for you."

Me? Rocky Blue likes me? I don't know if he's just joking me. Better just take it.

"Go get her already. Before I take her away." Frankie threats.

"Huh, that's the nicest thing you said to me." It was true. His threats were usually worse than this. I leave to find Rocky. She'll probebly head towards Cece's place so I better check her place first. No, Cece would ask me if I could check her place first. Whatever.

Rocky's P.O.V

I knock on Cece's door. No answer. Not even Flynn. He must be at Henrie's.

"Today was so fun, baby."

"Yeah we got to do this again."

I know those voices. Cece and Gunther! They ditched me! I decided to run into an open room, which wasn't the smartest idea. There was a fat guy watching T.V and he looked over at me. I waved shyly and said "Hi!", ignoring the fact that I was scarred a bit. I mean he had no shirt on! There's Cece and Gunther, hand in hand, and Cece opened the door. Then I turned and saw the shirtless fat guy, eating a hotdog. Uh Oh...I'm about to puke...

Cece's P.O.V

I sat down on the couch with my boyfriend, Gunther. He smirked at me and I smiled back. He leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back, of course. We did this for maybe 10 seconds when I heard footsteps then a door slam.

I pull away from Gunther, and I realize that the bathroom door is closed. I run up to the bathroom and I call: "Hello?"

I open the door and to my surprise, Rocky was bent over the toilet, vomiting. "Oh my gosh! Rocky!" I ran up to her and rubbed her back. Gunther now joined the scene. He said "How did you get in here?" Rocky murmered while coughing. "I ran after I saw you guys into a random room and there was this *cough* guy and-" Her eyes widened as she threw up again.

So that was the footsteps. And the door slam. I heard a knock at the door. Gunther left to answer the door while I helped Rocky get up to the living room. "Here's some gum. Your breathe smells nasty." I gave her mint gum.

Deuce's P.O.V

Gunther answered Cece's door. I immediatly said "Is Rocky here?" "Yeah" Gunther said. "She's right here." He pointed to Rocky lying down on the couch, holding her stomach and groaning.

"Rocky!" I ran down to comfort her. "Deuce." She muttered. "Why are you here?" She sounded tired. "Because I was looking for you." I replied. Cece whispered something in Gunther's ear and they walked away slowly into Cece's bedroom.

Rocky sat up. So I sat beside her. "Now why did you follow me?" I took a deep breathe...'Here it goes Martinez' I thought to myself. I confessed. "The reason why I followed you is to say I'm sorry. For hanging out with Frankie instead of you and Cece. I only hung around Frankie because he was popular at the time and I wanted to become popular and get girls. I want you back, Rocky."

Rocky had tears in her eyes. "Is this for real? Or are you doing this because of Frankie?" "I meant every word. I actually want you and I to go out. Do you wanna go out, with me?" I asked. Rocky looked as if she's going to cry. She nodded.

Then all of a sudden we just heard "STOP CRYING AND KISS HIM, ROCKY!" Cece yelled.

Gunther came out and yelled. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TO, MARTINEZ!"

I yelled back, "I'M NOT EVEN CRYING!" And that's when Rocky kissed me. She looped her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist.

"GOSH, NOW WAS THAT SO HARD?" Cece yelled at us. We just ignored her and kept kissing.

**Well that's my story. It's my first one so don't be mean about it. Hoped you liked it!**

**PEACE**


	2. The lake

**A/N I don't wanna be the person who uses up a chapter for an A/N, but I'm completly lost on what to write, so don't give me crap on what I show you. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything that has to do with Shake it up, except this story.**

"Okay, love you too!" Cece said into the phone. "No, you hang up first!" She said all lovey-dovey into the phone.

Rocky took Cece's phone and said sternly "No, I'll hang up first!" And hung up.

Cece looked at Rocky with a frown "Hey! That's rude."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's annoying."Rocky complained.

Cece smirked. "Yeah, as annoying as seeing you and Deuce making out all the time."

Rocky put her hands on her hips. "Uh,huh. It's like you and Gunther don't do that in the costume closet." Rocky said sarcastically.

Cece turned red. "Pffft. No we don't do that." Cece huffed.

Rocky rolled her eyes "Whatever, Cece. So what do you want to do?" Rocky asked.

Cece shrugged. "I don't know. You want to go to the lake? We could go swimming" Cece suggested.

"Sure! We could invite everyone else!" Rocky exclaimed.

Cece said "Let's go shopping at the mall for new bikini's first!" She grabbed her keys.

Rocky texted everyone saying,

_Hey guys Cece and I are going to the lake for a swim, you guys want in? See ya there in an hour if ya wanna come!_

Rocky tried on this cute, strapless bikini. The bikini was yellow, and it was connected by golden rings. On the top, Rocky modeled this bikini in the mirror. "Hey, Cece, are you going to come out yet?" Rocky called into one of the changing rooms. A little girl, about the age of six, came out of the changing rooms wearing a Patrick Star one-piece with a skirt ruffle at the bottom. She gaped at the seventeen year-old teenager in a bikini. Rocky flushed red. "Oh, I'm sorry." Rocky said politely to the little girl. "You're pretty." The little girl said. "Aww thank you. You look so cute!" Rocky said to her.

"Uhh, Rocky, I don't know who you're talking to, but I heard you call my name." Rocky turned around and came up to Cece. Cece was wearing a solid red bikini with thin straps holding it together in bows. It wasn't strapless, but it showed a lot of cleavage on Cece.

"Wow! Rocky you look amazing!" Cece exclaimed, checking out Rocky's bikini.

"Oh my Gosh! You too! But that reveals a lot, don't you think?" Rocky asked, eyeing Cece's top.

Cece looks at what she's wearing. "What do you mean?" Cece smirked.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Cece."

Rocky and Cece changed back into their regular clothes, bought the clothing, and left to go home and change and headed for the lake. Tinka, Ty, Deuce, and Gunther came with them. And they were already in their swimsuits.

"CALLABONGA!" Cece screamed and jumped into the lake.

Gunther followed and jumped in with her.

Tinka did an impressive dive into the lake.

"Come on, Rocky. Get into the water." Deuce told Rocky.

"No, I'm not jumping after what happened when I jumped in a lake at camp." Rocky folded her arms.

"Why are you so paranoid?" Ty asked. Deuce then whispered in Ty's ear. Ty nodded and smirked.

Deuce jumped into the water and Ty picked up Rocky. Rocky screamed and pounded her fists on Ty's back. "Let me down! Let me down! Let me down! AHHHH!" Ty threw Rocky into the lake.

Deuce held out his arms and fell underwater as Rocky landed on him. They opened their eyes underwater. Rocky glared at Deuce when he smiled shyly.

They came up from the water and Ty was on the edge of the cliff, laughing his head off.

Rocky climbed out of the water, and pushed Ty off, into the water. She smirked as he fell into the water. She dove in after him, and rested at the side.

Deuce swam up to her. "Hey, Rocks, At least Ty got you in the water." He said. "Yeah, and I got him into the water too." Rocky smirked. She looked at Ty and Tinka, who were trying to do flips and handstands underwater. She looked at Cece and Gunther, who were apparently playing marco polo.

"Yeah, but now I'm bored." Deuce sighed.

Rocky grinned and wrapped her arms around Deuce's neck. "What do you want to do?" She asked curiously.

Deuce raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking of doing?" He asked.

Rocky leaned closer until she was centimeters away from his lips.

"...RACE YA!" Rocky yelled right in his face. Rocky swam away towards a giant rock, and she was darn fast.

Deuce dove underwater and swam underwater behind Rocky. He wasn't that close but as Rocky leaned against the Rock, smiling of satisfaction that she won, he rose from underwater and leaned against Rocky. "You're fast." Deuce said. "I know I am." Rocky smiled to herself. "This girl has advantages to having big feet. I'm faster than Ty!"

Deuce leaned closer to Rocky. He put his hand on the giant rock that's supporting Rocky, and right around her waist. Rocky got the picture as she put her hands on Deuce's bare chest.

"Now, where were we?" Deuce smirked. Rocky rolled her eyes as she leaned down and kissed him. She was pressed against the giant rock behind her so she couldn't move. Deuce kissed her more roughly, and Rocky wrapped her arms around his neck so her arms could feel loosened and deepen the kiss. Rocky trailed her tongue after feeling comfortable with the kiss. Deuce was surprised that she made the move this time, but he granted her entrance anyways. Their tongues fought it out, and their mouth's moved gracefully... until guess who interrupted.

"MARCO!"

Cece swam with her eyes closed, and bumped in between Rocky and Deuce who were pretty close together.

"CECE?!" Rocky yelled.

Cece stood up on her tip-toes, shouting back "NO,GUNTHER, I TOLD YOU, ITS POLO!" Rocky looked mad that Cece interrupted, yet her eyes were still closed and the water in her ear probably made her hearing seem difficult, so she would've thought that Rocky was Gunther.

Cece hit Rocky on the arm. "HA! I WIN!" Cece shouted. She opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Rocky?" she asks blankly, then turns to see Deuce. She grinned, "Oh, I know what was going on over here. You guys were making out, and somehow I interrupted." Rocky blushed a bit, and Deuce said "Uh, yeah."

"Well come on, you guys make out constantly, so why can't you give today a break?" Cece complained.

Deuce and Rocky looked at each other and said in unison, "Ok, just give us like, 5 minutes."

Cece rolled her eyes and went to do front flips and fancy dives into the lake with Tinka.

Rocky smiled slyly. "Now, where were we?"

**A/N okay, that's all for now, I hope you liked this chapter! I'd like to thank LightbunnyBunny, AlySwag7, QueenCupcake101, DominosRule, samm10, Supereleanor1999, and oruanhighluver7 for reading my story, thanks guys! I'm glad you love my story. Love you Guys!**

**Oh and Dominosrule, lol i loved your review! Thank you! And Frankie is this guy who only showed up once in the 'Shake it up' series, 'Wild it up' He's a 'bad boy' and is pretty much the COMPLETE opposite of Rocky. He's one of the mean charactors like Candy Cho. But if you have seen 'Wild it up', then you will understand that Frankie does deserve a punch in the face. Lol**

**I'm glad you liked it. I hope there are more reviews to come! THANK YOU!**

**PEACE**


	3. The revenge of Frankie

**A:N: Hey Hey Hey Guys, this is BellaBaybee with a new chapter! Sorry if it took waaay too long then expected, I had severe Writers Block, even if I wrote 3-4 stories in between. Hehe. I just had no idea what to write for this chapter, but thankfully, Shakeitup311 helped me! Thank you! I must suggest checking out the story Mr. Mystery, it's a great story! :D**

**And since it was New Years, I wanted to make that a scene too! x]**

No ones P.O.V

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Rocky! It's New Years Eve in 4 days!" Cece exclaimed, jumping up and down as she did so.

"Yeah..." Rocky sighed.

"Rocky, I told you. Frankie is in jail. He won't stalk you anymore." Cece said reasurringly. "Besides, you know karate. You know self-defense. If he does, you can beat the shit out of him."

Rocky chuckled at the last comment. "Yeah, I know, but-"

"But, nothing. Rocky, it's almost New Years. Be happy for once. All break you have been snappy and paranoid. Trust me. He will not go after you again." Cece said, taking Rocky's hands in hers.

"Okay."

*The next day...*

"Hey, Rocky," Deuce greeted Rocky at her apartment complex steps.

"Hi, Deuce." Rocky chirped, kissing him on the lips.

"You seem happy." Deuce laughed. Rocky rolled her eyes. "Yeeah, just be lucky." Rocky stated. "Yeah, but I just heard this from Dina." He said, but Rocky cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear from her." She said, turning around. "But Rocky-"

"No. I don't wanna hear about Dina."

Deuce sighed. Rocky turned around and left to her apartment.

*At the park*

"Cece," Deuce called, walking up to Cece, who was upside down on the swing, her head almost touching the pile of snow underneath her. "Hey, Deuce. Where's Rocky?" she teased. Deuce rolled his eyes. "I tried telling Rocky, but she wouldn't listen." He said.

"Welcome to my world." Cece groaned.

"Cece, Dina told me that Frankie has broke out of jail." Deuce said.

Cece's eyes widened "WHAT?!" she exclaimed, trying to sit upright but flipped on the swing and fell on her face, burying it in the snow pile.

Deuce helped up Cece and brushed the snow out of her face. "Thanks." she murmered. She then started panicing. "If Frankie broke out of jail, he will be out for Rocky again." she paniced.

Deuce nodded. "Yeah, I tried telling her, but when I mentioned Dina, she got mad and left me."

"Then we have to tell her!" Cece exclaimed.

"I know! But now she won't listen to me. You need to tell her." He said.

Cece sighed. "Ok, I'll talk to her. But for now, you go warn the others." Deuce nodded, going off in the other direction.

After Deuce left, Cece took out her cell and texted Rocky.

'Hey, Rocks, it's Cc. Come to the park, i need to tell u something that you will not like.-Cece'

Rocky texted back

'Y is evry1 telling me bad news when im actually in a good mood for once? -Rocky'

'-.-. wateves, Rocky, just come here!-Cece'

'ok ok geez! gosh, cc. k, im on my way. jus lemme shower.-Rocky'

'honestly? ok...I'll b here.-Rocky'

Cece groaned, leaning against the pole of the swing. "Cece!" someone called, a male voice.

Cece looked around. She didn't see anyone. "Cece!" he called again. Cece, who was a bit nervous, since she was the only one at the park currently. "Who's calling me?" she asked, looking around in circles.

"C'mon, Ce." he said again, closer to Cece.

Cece's breathing got heavier, and she got a bit scared. "W-who is calling me?" she studdered.

Laughter was heard in the distance.

"Umm...-" Cece got cut off with a hand over her mouth. She screamed and kicked, but it was no use since he was behind her. She then bit his hand. His hand retreated and she turned around and clawed his face, leaving a deep scratch on his cheek. A little amount of blood trickled down his face. "Cece!" He exclaimed.

Cece's eyes widened and she paled as she saw who she clawed..

*At the Blue's apartment.*

"Yo, Deuce, what are you doing here?" Ty asked when he opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Deuce asked.

"You're not here to see Rocky?" Ty asked surprised.

"If she would listen to me, I would like to talk to her too." Deuce sighed. Ty moved aside and they sat on the couch. "Well, Rocky isn't here, she went to go shower." Ty said. Deuce nodded. "Well, Cece is gonna tell her so you don't have to." he said.

"Ok, then what is it?"

"Dina told me that Frankie broke out of jail."

"What?! Wasn't he in jail for stalking and trying to attack Rocky?"

Deuce nodded again. "Yes. But I want to let everyone know so he won't go near Rocky again."

"Yeah. I want to help." Ty said.

"Thanks Ty." Deuce said.

"Well she is my sister, Deuce." Ty rolled his eyes.

"Right. Can you let the others know?" Deuce asked. "Yep." Ty answered.

*Back at the park*

"Oh my godfather, Gunther, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." Cece exclaimed, taking her jacket sleeve and wiping the blood away.

"Yeah, I thought it would be funny to scare you." Gunther said, chuckling nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Mhmm, and who do you think you are, scaring the crap out of me!" Cece said, getting angry again.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Gunther said, kissing her on the lips softly to calm her down.

"No! You're such a meanie, scaring your girlfriend!" Cece pouted, pushing Gunther away.

Gunther laughed, making Cece turn red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said still laughing. Cece still looked upset, and she started pouting again. Gunther's laughing started to fade and it turned into a nervous chuckle.

Cece glared at him. "You're not funny." she said.

Gunther became quiet. Cece grinned in pride. "What are you doing here, anyways?" she asked.

"So I can see my girl." Gunther grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Now tell me the real reason." Cece rolled her eyes.

"That is the real reason." Gunther grinned again.

Cece laughed kissing him again. "Oh, so noow you wanna kiss me?" Gunther teased. "Shut up." Cece said.

"What are you doing here?" Gunther asked.

"Oh, I was goofing off, when Deuce came and told me something and now I'm waiting for Rocky to tell her." Cece explained.

"What did he tell you?" Gunther asked. "Frankie broke out of jail." Cece replied. Gunther's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know, scary." She said.

"Especially for Rocky. She was the reason he was arrested, but it wasn't her fault, HE was harrassing HER." Gunther said.

"That's why I told her to come. Because she won't listen to Deuce because Dina told him." Cece said, rolling her eyes.

Gunther was about to say something, but his phone beeped. It was from Ty.

'Yo, Gunther, can you and Tinka come to the front of our apartment? i need to talk 2 u guys.- Ty'

'Umm, ya, sure. im at the park w/ Cece. I'll jus come now, kk? -Gunther'

"Who was that?" asked Cece.

"It was Ty, he said for me and Tinka to go to the steps of our apartment." Gunther said, putting his phone in his pocket. "So I have to go, bye, Cece." Gunther said, kissing Cece on the lips before leaving.

Cece was now alone again.

*In front of the apartment complex*

Ty looked up and saw Gunther heading his way.

"Gunther, where's Tinka?" Ty asked. "Did you text her?"

"Umm no, I thought you did." Gunther answered.

"Well I didn't. I guess you can tell her." Ty said. "Tell her what?" Gunther asked. "Deuce told me that Frankie broke out of-" Ty got cut of by Gunther. "Yeah, I know. Cece told me, and I wanna help as well." "Good." Ty smiled. "Just tell Tinka if you can."

Gunther nodded, heading back to the park to wait with Cece.

*Back at the park...again*

Cece walked around the park, and walked by the trees near the pond. "Hey, Cece!" someone called.

Cece went into the trees, but got pressed up against the tree, her back facing the tree and her body facing someone that is not Gunther. His breathing was the only thing she could hear besides the winter wind. "Cece, long time no see." he smirked.

Cece was frozen. She paled again. "Uhhh...who are you?" she asked dumbly. He laughed deviously. "Please Cece, you and I both know who you're talking to."

"F-F-frankie?" Cece asked, frightned. Frankie smirked. "I knew you were waiting for me to come out of jail, Cece."

"I thought you liked Rocky." Cece said.

"I did," Frankie, said, leaning closer to Cece. Cece shifted uncomfortably. "But I've seen the way you look at me, Cece." he smirked. Cece gaped at him. "What look? Was it the look of me about to puke my guts out?" she snapped.

Cece's eyes widened big when Frankie leaned in and kissed her roughly on the lips.

*Meanwhile...somewhere else in the park*

"Cece! Cece," Gunther called, running up to the swings, seeing that she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

He looked around the playground, deciding to go look by the pond,then the soccor field.

Gunther looked around, taking out his phone and texting Tinka

'Hey, sister twin, when I get back from the park, can i talk to you?-Gunther'

'Sure, brother twin. I will wait. :) -Tinka'

Gunther smiled, looking at the text he was gonna text back, but he looked up from his phone. And he saw Cece kissing Frankie. Or other either way. All thoughts disapeared from his mind. His eyes widened and he dropped his phone. His heart torn into pieces.

He ran up to them and out of jealousy, he tried attacking Frankie, but he was armed. He had a pocket knife with him. He turned around to Gunther and swiped the knife at him, but Gunther dodged quickly.

Cece grabbed the knife from behind him, and Frankie turned back at Cece. She whimpered, but Gunther turned Frankie back around and punched him in the face. Frankie growled and shook it off, and threw a punch at Gunther. He missed, but he shoved Gunther hard into a tree, and there was a crack. He winced from the pain and threw another punch at Frankie, but he missed and Frankie hit Gunther in the nose. There was another crack, and his nose gushed blood.

Cece gasped and covered her mouth. "GUYS! STOP!" she screamed, trying to get in between them.

"Stay out of this." Frankie growled, pushing Cece out of the way. Cece fell on the ground with a thud.

Frankie turned back to Gunther, who was fuming, and pushed Gunther, he fell to the ground as well, landing on his wrist. It snapped. "Fuck.." Gunther swore under his breath. Frankie smirked at him.

"Gunther!" Tinka called from a distance. Frankie ran off before he was seen. Cece ran up to Gunther and knelt beside him.

"Gunther...Gunther, I'm so sorry." she said sadly.

Tinka saw them and went up to them and gasped when she saw them. "Gunther! What happened?" she asked frantically.  
"Him and Frankie got in a fight." Cece said.  
"You ran into Frankie? I thought he was in prison!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Well, he broke out." Gunther said. "That's what I was gonna tell you."

"Why were you guys fighting?" Tinka asked.

Gunther looked at Cece, expecting an answer. "He caught me and Frankie kissing." Cece said, not knowing if she should say if she was being harrassed or not.

Tinka looked at Cece with disbelief. She then looked at Gunther. "Lets go home Gunther." she said to him.

Gunther stood up, with the help of Tinka and Cece. Tinka slapped her hand away from Gunther. "You've done enough damage Cece." she said icily, walking away with Gunther, leaving Cece in the winter cold.

**A/N: Ok, that's this chapter! I wanna say thanks again to Shakeitup311, for helping me get through my Writer's Block, even though he had it himself! Haha, ok, plz review! Serena Out, PEACE**


	4. Harrassed

_Previous chapter-_

_"Why were you guys fighting?" Tinka asked._

_Gunther looked at Cece, expecting an answer. "He caught me and Frankie kissing." Cece said, not knowing if she should say if she was being harrassed or not._

_Tinka looked at Cece with disbelief. She then looked at Gunther. "Lets go home Gunther." she said to him._

_Gunther stood up, with the help of Tinka and Cece. Tinka slapped her hand away from Gunther. "You've done enough damage Cece." she said icily, walking away with Gunther, leaving Cece in the winter cold__._

Chapter 4-Harrassed

Cece's P.O.V

"Aw, come on Cece. I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Rocky said to me, trying to comfort me but really, it doesn't help whatsoever. She should just give up on making me feel any better. He had hatred in his voice. I tried texting, calling, messaging on facebook, showing "I'm sorry' photo's on instagram, talking to him on skype, and he never did anything. I was gonna try talking to him in person, but it's just to hard to resist crying from the pain in his eyes.

"What do you know?" I snapped at her. "He hates me, Rocky. And so does Tinka. She won't let me talk to him at all because she says he's too hurt."

"Listen, I know you're really upset right now. But you have to talk to him." Rocky sighed.

"His sister won't let me! She's like his frickin bodyguard from me."

"Then sometime when Ty is with Tinka, that's when you talk to Gunther instead of approaching with no chance of her letting you talk to him."

My face lit up. "Thanks Rocky. I'm sorry for yelling." I mumbled, my smile fading and my gaze went to the ground like the floor was the most facinated thing in my mind right now.

"It's ok, Cece, I know you're upset. Gunther is your true love." Rocky said, giving a small smile.

"Yes. He is my true love, and him leaving me, it just kills me." I said, pouring out some of my feelings. I honestly felt like bawling my eyes out. "It just hurts me so much without him."

Rocky gave me an apoligetic look. It wasn't her fault, but she really seemed to care and embraced me. I hugged back. Her hugs always made me feel better; liked I was loved. But her warm and welcoming embraces just reminded me of Gunther even more, and I couldn't help but have tears rain down my face. She just hugged me tighter. "Thank you, Rocky. I can always count on you to make me feel better." I whispered. "You're welcome, Cece. That's what best friends are for." she whispered back, continuing to hug when I continued to cry.

*After school*

"I don't know what I did wrong...why won't he believe me?" I thought aloud, banging my head against my locker in the empty hallway, which made an echoing noise throughout the hallway.

I opened my locker, and a note fell onto the floor. I looked down at the scrap piece of paper. Should I read it? I mean, it could've been last weeks homework assignment. I squinted at the paper, since I thought I saw Gunther's name on it, so I picked it up.

Hey, Cece. Listen. Can we talk this out? I hate fighting with you and I want to make this me at the Studio -Gunther.

It's Gunther! He actually wants to talk to me after all that. I felt happiness growing from inside of me. A smile came on my face, even though I didn't know what he was gonna say to me or if it's gonna be good. But I didn't care for now. He wanted to talk to me after days of ignoring me.

*At the studio*

I walked into the studio, it is fixed now. It's not fully fixed, but at least there's a ceiling.

It was kinda dark, but I looked around the studio, and couldn't find him.

"Where is he? Gunther? Gunther?" I called, at this point I was near the back of the studio, where the dressing rooms and the costumes are. "Gunther? Gunther! It's Cece! You wanted me to come here, you wanted to talk!" I called.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the remains of a janitors closet. The door shut behind me and I was pressed against it. Someone was close to me, not so close, since the closet wasn't the smallest room surprisingly. My hands were taken in theirs, and that pulled us closer. I stayed quiet.

"Cece. You're here." That person said to me; peticularly a male voice.

"Gunther?" I asked, well, it would be him. Who else would be here when the studio still needs repairing. He chuckled softly, squeezing my hand.

"Yes, it is." He nodded. I smiled, I knew it was him and he wanted to talk to me. "Cece, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I understand that it's not your fault. It's my fault for not believing you when I should've. I mean, you're my girlfriend, I shouldn't treat you like this. Will you forgive me?"

I swear I had tears falling down my cheeks. He smiled, it was hard to tell since it was really dark, but I just knew. I nodded, pulling him closer and hugging him. We pulled away, and then he leant in and kissed me. I automatically kissed him back; it just happened. But I felt him smirk; why would he smirk? This is supposed to be a happy moment, this just made no sense to me. He cupped my face softly, pressing closer to me. I regretfully pulled away. I wouldv'e kissed him longer, but I didn't feel anything. Even when he's holding me right now, my heart didn't flutter like it used to. I just gave him a blank look; in the dark, it was just a look.

"Why did you pull away?"

"I don't get it, Gunther."

"What don't you get?"

"There was no spark like always when we made up. There was nothing. It's like my feelings for you disapeared."

"There was for me."

"There was? We always would both feel the spark. Not just one of us. And you're mad at me, so if it was just one of us who felt the spark, it should've been me or both of us."

"I don't see how you didn't feel it. Because I did."

I sighed, I leant in for another kiss to see if there was anything. Nothing. I just wish those damn fireworks would come already. I can't see how he would just feel the sparks. Maybe it's a sign. A sign that we can't be together if I don't even have those feelings anymore. I continued to kiss him, maybe the feelings were developing. He pressed me more into the door, kissing me harder. But I didn't want that. I pulled away again.

"Now what?"

"Gunther, what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I want to keep the kiss soft."

"So?"

"We're making up, not making out!"

"What do you mean."

"Nevermind.." I said, opening the door before getting it shut. I turned around. "Where do you think you're going?"

That was weird of him to say. I said nothing, folding my arms. He didn't say anything as well, probably expecting an answer from me. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." He growled.

I widened my eyes in fear. This didn't sound like Gunther at all. He picked me up and slammed me against the door, causing me to yelp in pain. I swore my back cracked, but he kept holding me by my arms, pinned against the door. He kissed me fericiously; this was not the way I remembered Gunther. Was he that mad? He barged his tongue into my mouth, licking everywhere. He then lowered his hands and squeezed my ass, and tried to rip my shirt off and that's when I had enough. I kicked him in the nuts, pushing him away and sprinting out the studio. What the hell just happened?

I seem to pass by Deuce, who was walking with Rocky. I guess they saw me crying because they stopped me in my tracks. Rocky held me by my shoulders, looking at me with a sympathetic look. "Cece, why are you crying?" she asked. I collapsed in her arms, bawling my eyes out, not being able to say anything.

Deuce's P.O.V

I was walking with Rocky until Cece came running towards us, crying like non-stop. She wasn't able to speak because she was crying so she'd talk, she'd start hiccuping or having a hard time breathing. We went back to Rocky's place, so she could calm down a bit.

"Now Cece, tell us why were you crying and why were you running." Rocky said calmely.

Cece was sobbing hysterically, so this is what we could make out. "I *hic* wa at school *hic* nd there was a note from gunther *sniffle* teellling meh *hic* to meet at de stutio. *sniffle* wen i wa dare, *sniffle* he pulled meh into a jainator claw set and harrassed me." she cried.

Rocky and I looked at each other with shock. Cece got harrassed. By her own boyfriend? Even worse, Gunther? This made no sense.

Rocky looked at me before running down her fire escape. I stayed here to comfort Cece.

"I jus doon geh it!" Cece cried, putting her head into her hands.

"I don't get it either, Ce." I said to her, hugging her in a comforting, friendly way.

**A/N: Alrighty. Datz it for now hehe. I may do the next chapter on Monday IF i'm not busy with basketball or jazz band or singing. Or school work in general. I just want to take the time, and respond to some of your reviews from the LAST chapter only.**

**Dayabaybee- Hi girl! Uh yeah, I heard about the low amount of reviews too, since it was New Years/ Christmas at that time. But still now some people may be busy with school. So yeah. But I haven't been getting any either. Haha thank you for reviewing in all of my stories with such wonderful reviews! Wuv you too :)**

**Goddess Hera- umm no I'm not the M type author, sorry to disapoint ya if you wanted that. Maybe I will, but most likely in a different story than this one. But I'm glad that you love it anyways.**

**Shakeitup311- haha, don't worry man, I know how to ask ya. I got pretty inspired by that suggestion you made and I'm gonna stick to it for now. When all that is over, and maybe I want to continue it or make a new story, I will ask you. And once again, Thank you :)**

**I would like to say a "Thank you" to Dayabaybee for being my first reviewer and follower :D love ya, girl!**

**I hope for more reviews, and you can get a shout out too :) and you can ask anything ya want in your reviews.**

**Ok, Serena out! PEACE**


	5. Skylar and Sydney

**A/N: Hey guys. You have no idea how sorry i am for not updating sooner. I got so so busy with basketball and singing and school in general. But I have been reading your reviews. I'm so touched! x) And not only for this story! I will answer them at the end except for one. I'll answer hers now.**

**TO zendayalover21**

**Thx for all the awesome reviews, TayTay!  
Since I'm such a nice gal and since we're such great friends in real life, I will make OC's for us. We will be sisters, I know that, and our last name will be "Jensen" (requested by you). What we will look like is the question. We will be Frankie's sisters (again requested by you.)Our names will be Skylar and Sydney. And the last thing is our ages are gonna be 13 and 14. We just need to figure out what we're going to look like. All I know is we're going to be TWINS haha.**

No one's P.O.V

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Gunther opened the door with a smile. "Oh, hey, Rocky!"

Rocky looked at him in shock. "Don't you 'oh hey, Rocky' me! Why! Why would you commit such a crime!"

"For saying...hey?" He said skeptically.

Rocky growled, stepping closer to Gunther. About a day after the 'incident' with Cece, Rocky almost told Cece's mom, but she wanted to settle this on her own before actually arresting Gunther. So the next day, she wanted to confront Gunther to see if he actually did do something like that to Cece. Because she can't believe it. But Rocky  
was mad. Very mad. She would kill him herself if she had to. But commiting a murder wouldn't look good on her  
permanent record.

"Is anyone else home?" Rocky asked.

"Nope. Only me." Gunther shrugged. Rocky pushed Gunther inside his apartment, following and closing and locking the door. "Uhh..." he studdered. "...Rocky? Is there something wrong?...I mean...where's Cece?" he said awkwardly.

Rocky pressed Gunther up the wall, making him feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Umm...Rocky..you're kinda close.."  
He said quietly. "Shut it." Rocky snapped, making him quiet. "You know what you did, Gunther so why don't you  
tell me what you did." she said sternly.

"Seriously, what did I do? I don't know." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. Rocky shook her head,  
chuckling to herself. "Don't know, DON'T KNOW?!" she yelled, making Gunther's eyes widen. "Listen, Gunther.  
I'm not in the mood to be fucked with. You better tell me why you shouldn't be arrested or why I shouldn't  
beat the shit outta you." she growled.

"What?!" Gunther shouted. "Rocky, I seriously don't know why your so mad and did you say arrested?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes, Gunther. Arrested."

"Rocky. Can you jus-" He said but Rocky cut him off. "calm down? No. I tried thank you very much. Do you know  
how hurt Cece is and how much she cried in the past two days?" Gunther sighed. "Rocky, as much as I care  
about Cece still, I don't wanna hear about her. She frickin cheated on me. Why in the freaking world would  
I do something so much to make her cry?" He snapped.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Gunther! She didn't cheat on you! Why don't I just bring you to Cece. She can explain to  
you. And that's not why I'm here. You harrassed Cece in the studio!" she confronted.

"I would never touch Cece like that!" Gunther yelled.

Gunther's P.O.V

I cannot believe Rocky would ever think such a thing! I wouldn't touch Cece like that. Like I said. She mixed it up  
with someone else. I couldn't. I just couldn't. She's Cece's best friend, she would know better than that!  
When she said Cece was crying, i thought I knew why but this? This isn't right!

"Wow, Rocky. Have you even thought about it before confronting me on something I would never do?" I snapped  
at her. "Like seriously. Harrassing? You know me too well for that. You're smart, Rocky. You know that. "

Rocky stayed quiet after my little speech. "But Cece said..."

"No, Cece thought. She knows I didn't do it, she's too much in shock." I retorted.

Rocky took a step away from me. Thank God. How close she was, was just freaking me out.  
"How do I know if I should believe you?"

I took hold of her shoulders. So much for avoiding the awkwardness between us. "C'mon, Rocky. Even though  
Cece and I want nothing to do with each other, you can't trust me anymore?" I said calmly. Another moment of  
silence from Rocky. I sighed. "Rocky. I didn't harrass Cece. Bottom line."

Rocky sighed, looking at me. "Who would?"

"I don't know...we need to get the others and think." I said, letting go of Rocky.

"Ok...we can talk about yours and Cece's fight on the way there." Rocky said, folding her arms. I rolled my eyes.  
Wow. I honestly didn't want to talk about her but since she was the victim of harrassment, we had to. So I'd  
rather talk about the potential list of people who would harrass Cece and would fake that it was me. I could care  
less if Rocky was lecturing me about why I got so mad at Cece and wouldn't let her explain herself to me. Wait.  
What?

"...You never even listen anymore. Gunther. Gunther!" She snapped, making me go back to reality.  
"I don't want you explaining. I'll let Cece explain the fight after this harrassing thing is solved." I protested,  
walking out of my apartment, towards Cece's apartment.

*Cece's apartment*

No one's P.O.V

Cece was sleeping peacefully on the couch, curled up into a little ball with a fleece blanket over her.

The door opened with a slight squeak, Gunther and Rocky entering the room. "Shh she's sleeping." Rocky whispered to Gunther. He rolled his eyes. "Good job, Sherlock. Good thing I have you to point out the obvious." He said sarcastically. Cece made a small whining noise and groaned, yawning as she woke up.

"Yeah. What'd I tell ya? Be quiet, she's sleeping." Rocky whisper-yelled. "Or are ya too selfish to care about her?"

"Oh, that's rich!" Gunther argued. Now Rocky rolled her eyes. "Just shut up. Can't you do that for once?"

"...Rocky?" Cece mumbled sleepily, her face in the arm of the couch. Rocky walked up to Cece, sitting beside her.  
"Yeah, It's me." Rocky said softly. "Gunther is here too." she mentioned, which made Cece take the pillow she had on her back and throw it at Gunther which missed and instead hit a lamp and it fell to the ground. "Go away..." she muttered into the red couch.

"If she says I should go away, fine. I didn't want to be here anyways..." Gunther said, turning to walk out but Rocky stopped him.

"Don't leave. We need to settle this now." She said to Gunther and Cece. She was most likely fast asleep again.

"Cece. Get up." Rocky said to the sleeping redhead. Cece didn't budge. Rocky rolled her eyes, gently shaking the younger girl. Still nothing.

"Give up, Rocky. Cece is impossible to get up." Gunther said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't wanna wake up yet...give me 5 to 55 minutes..." Cece muttered in her sleep.

"Seriously, Cece we need to talk." Rocky said in a pleading tone. Cece groaned, turning to face Rocky. She was a mess. Her make up that wasn't cleaned off, was staining her face, she had bags under her eyes. Her lips were chapped, and her hair was frazzled. Rocky almost screamed but instead made a squeak.

Cece noticed how bad she looked but she didn't care, she buried her face back into the couch.  
"Why should we settle this? Why is Gunther here?!" she exclaimed. Rocky sighed, rubbing Cece's back. "Cece, Gunther didn't harrass you. Someone else did." Cece looked up at Rocky, earning another shocked squeak from her. "Well, it kinda makes sense...but I think I know who would do it."

"Who?" Gunther asked.

"...Frankie..." Cece muttered. Rocky looked at Gunther, that says 'slap me now.'

Rocky facepalmed. "Of course! He was the one who kissed her earlier at the park, and beat Gunther up too!"

Gunther looked at Rocky. "He did?"

Cece took over from there. "Yeah! You thought I tried sneaking Frankie while you were gone! How could you think that! Before I got harrassed, I got an apoligy note that said it was from you to meet you at the studio, and that's where Frankie harrassed me. Or so I thought."

"It makes perfect sense! That bastard needs to know who he's messin with." Rocky growled.

"I know where he lives.." Gunther said.

Rocky and Cece look at him like he has two heads. "Umm...stalker much?" Cece said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, lets get Cece cleaned up first, then we'll go." Rocky said, helping Cece stand up.

"No time!We have to go now!" Gunther said impatiently. "Do you know how long it takes you girls to get ready?"

"What about Tinka?" Rocky said with crossed arms. Gunther stayed quiet for a moment. "...Nevermind that! I'll go by myself. You guys can meet me there.." He said, walking out the door.

Rocky sighed, shaking her head. "You're boyfriend is so hard to deal with..."

"I know." Cece said. "And I was going to tell him something."

"What was that?" Rocky asked.

"Frankie moved..." Cece said, Rocky facepalmed.

"Who lives there now?"

"I think his two twin sisters, Skylar and Sydney Jenson." Cece said.

"I think I know them from school. Tomorrow lets see if we can find them." Rocky said. Cece nodded.

*At school the next day*

"Hey, Deuce!" Rocky called, running up to her boyfriend. Deuce grinned, pecking Rocky on the lips. "Hi, Rockstar, what's up?"

"Have you heard of Frankie's two twin sisters? Sk-"

"Yeah, I have." Deuce chuckled. "They're twins in the eighth grade here. Skylar and Sydney, right?"

"So they're about 2 grades below us." Rocky said. "They should be in Junior High then. Our old school across the street? "

Deuce nodded. "mhmm.."

"Ok, so what do they look like?" Rocky asked. Deuce chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that I don't know. But they're mentioned a lot because their brother is Frankie. But they're nothing like Frankie. They're like two Cece's..." Deuce trailed off, shuddering at the thought, earning a punch in the gut by Rocky.

"Not funny, baby." Rocky said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Ok, ok. So why do you want to see the twins anyways?"

"Let me explain..." Rocky said "In class..because we're gonna be late." she added, taking Deuce's hand and walking to their history class.

*History Class*

Rocky's P.O.V

Wow. I never thought I'd actually be bored with school...

Well whatever. While the teacher is blabbing her head off about who's presenting next for our project. Being the smartie I am, I finished and presented last week.

Deuce presented too, last class, so we could pass notes. Yeah, that's right, passing notes. Ok, ok. Right now you're thinking, 'Yeah, that's totally badass...'

But whatever! Moving on.

So I can't find any paper I'm not using. I took out my phone, and looked for Deuce's contact.

_'Hey, baby 3-Rocky'_

_'Hey, so r ya gonna tell me y u want to kno about Skylar and Sydney?- Deuce'_

_'Alright..this is a long story...'_

**Ok, I wanted to get that over with already. I never want to update this late again! It's just really hard to find time, ya know?**

**So, like I said, I'm going to answer some questions asked in all of my story.**

_**Cliche is not always bad - zendayalover21- **__**ELLOS BAYBEES! So I kind of have an idea after just reading ur story again. I think Rocky goes and confronts Gunther 4 what he did 2 Cece and he denies it and Rocky believes him. Rocky and Gunther guesses Frankie. And they go over 2 his house (where u and I come in ) and we don't know where he is, then we guess where we think Frankie is. U, me, Rocky, and Gunther go over 2 the place and we find Frankie and his friends are and there at the club. Rocky texts Deuce 2 come 2 the club with Cece. When they get there Rocky explains the whole story 2 Cece and Cece 4gives Gunther. Then Frankie gets mad and there's a fight with all of us (lol that would be so rofl) and then the cops come and we all get arrested...2 be continued...so how's that! U can make some changes if u want just suggesting. ANYWAYS GUESS WHAT!...15 MORE DAYS TILL MY B-DAY!I CAN'T BELIEVE IM TURNING 14 wow im old.. and last names umm o'neil, lewis, martin, Edwards, middleton, Sinclair, langey, morgan, or coleman if u OUT!  
**_

**Ok, good idea! I will post it in the next couple of chapters. We will need to get all of our details complete for our OC's, and everything will be awesome! Talk to me at school and get this sorted out already.**

_**Die Young - Guest - Can you make a story where rocky is the bad ass and so is cece and they meet Duce and he likes rocky pwity pwese**_

**I would love to! But I wouldn't want it to be like I stole the idea from you. So, if you can plz review again, and tell me your name or just make up a penname, so you can have the credit! But I love the idea though! I love requests and this plot sounds good so i'll do it! Just review, or get an account and PM me. And i'll write it down.**

**That's all the questions, but I appreciate all the awesome reviews! I would love some more reviews, and maybe I'll update more, knowing that my readers actually want me to update. That's all I want from you guys! Byeee**

**~Serena, Out!**


End file.
